


I'll Do it

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia nearly dropped the books in her hands. “You-you will?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Do it

Lydia was busy packing away her things for college, combing through books and clothes, trying to decide what to pack and what to keep behind. She would have her own apartment close to campus, it was small and not as extravagant as her house, but she preferred it to living in a dorm.

 

She closed a box of clothes and set it on the ground before turning to her nightstand, tossing the books on top of it into a different box. Her hands paused on a photo frame, the picture inside of it showing two smiling girls. She smiled softly, running her fingers over the image of Cora, before carefully placing it in the box along with a picture of her and Allison. She stood up to walk over to her bookcase when she heard her window open and turned around to see Cora climbing through.

 

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave her girlfriend a look. “I have a front door.”

 

“Never bothered you late at night,” Cora said with a wink, walking over to Lydia and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Besides, after the last time I was here your mother didn’t seem too happy with me.”

 

“Well, I wasn’t either,” Lydia replied, picking a few books off her shelf. “But it doesn’t matter now.”

 

“Lydia-”

 

“It’s okay. I’m fine with it.”

 

“No, that’s not it. I’ll do it. I’ll come with you.”

 

Lydia nearly dropped the books in her hands. “You-you will?”

 

Cora nodded and smiled. “I was just scared and you just threw it on me and-” Cora paused and took a deep breath. “I took some time to think about it and I would love to share an apartment with you. You’re my girlfriend and I love you.” She took the books from Lydia’s hands and tossed them into a box before wrapping her arms around Lydia and pulling her close. “And I don’t want to be so far away from you. So I’ll come with you.”

 

Lydia smiled and cupped Cora’s face, giving her a kiss, her heart racing. “Thank you.”


End file.
